


Mindless

by DarkPoisonousLove



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Pre-Canon, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 02:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20250481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPoisonousLove/pseuds/DarkPoisonousLove
Summary: The sounds falling from Griffin’s mouth have Valtor entranced, everything else melting away to leave enough space in his mind for her trembling form. Set pre-series.





	Mindless

**Author's Note:**

> So this just... happened? Enjoy.

She sighed. A soft sound in response to his soft touch as he ran his fingers over the insides of her thighs. Her underwear disappeared easily enough under his magic and her muscles tensed slightly when her skin got exposed to the air and his stare. He dragged a finger up her leg before gently pressing it against her clit and having her moving in search of more.

She squeaked. A short and high-pitched cry when he grabbed her thighs and pulled her closer. It died out almost immediately when her bright eyes met his darkened with desire ones and she licked her lips. He licked his lips. It had her breath hitching but her eyes never left his and her hands found his, their fingers intertwining.

She gasped. A quick little drawing in of air to fill her empty lungs when he lowered his head and closed his lips around her clit. She cut her gaze from his and closed her eyes, letting her head fall back on the bed. Her hips pushed into his hungry mouth, offering him more of her, and he gave her more in return.

She moaned. A luscious appreciation of his ministrations when his tongue entered her, velvet meeting velvet, and she could melt into the softness. He wanted her into a puddle of ecstasy that he could drown into. His movements–slow and deliberate–steadily spread the heat inside her, causing her to buck against him–to get away or to get more, not really clear–and tighten her grip on him–indicating for the second.

She whined. A strangled plea for relief that fell on deaf ears. She was still somewhat coherent so his sweet torment was far from an end. He wanted her to completely lose any thought, to have her mind dissolve into his caresses and feel her body writhe in pleasure that was almost painful. And his wicked tongue was the perfect tool to get her there.

She screamed. She shook. She fell apart. She held on to him for dear life. And it was beautiful to hear her voice rise when there was no strength left in her body as it succumbed to pleasure. To feel her grasp tightly at him for support through her weakness. That beautiful weakness that was his reward for his efforts and left him completely out of breath, his chest heaving in sync with hers. He could watch her unravel in pleasure for eternity. He wouldn’t mind being frozen in a moment when he had her like this, when he’d made her his.


End file.
